Amanecer a medianoche
by Veela Black
Summary: Rolf Scamander era un aventurero, y ella, su más grande aventura...


_**N/A: **_Hola mundo, la siguiente historia ha sido escrita como respuesta al reto creado por Illusion's__llamado Reto Invisible, cuyo objetivo era rescatar las parejas olvidadas. Esta vez yo partcipo con un Rolf/Luna un tanto (bastante) extraño que, espero, les guste.

Pareja: Rolf Scamander y Luna Lovegood

Palabra: Amanecer

N° de palabras: 820

__Dedicado a Illusion's por: a) permitirme participar, b) darme el impulso que me faltaba para escibir algo es estos dos y c)ser tan terriblemente genialosa y haber pensado esta idea.__

_**Disclaimer: ****Si J. no hubiese escrito Hary Potter toda una generación hubiera quedado perdida en las sombras de la ignorancia, si yo no hubiese escrito esto...nada hubiera pasado.****  
><strong>_

_**Amanecer a medianoche.**_

La noche había tendido su manto por la Tierra, cobijando a los soñadores, a los hedonistas y a los románticos, dando paso a temores y anhelos, a criaturas y a versos.

Esta noche, tan parecida a otras noches, y tan diferente de ellas, guardaba en su centro los secretos de un joven muchacho sumido en los bosques de Białowieża, última tierra virgen y libre, de la vieja y poblada Europa.

Este joven, de apariencia callada y robusta, de dulces rizos castaños y fuertes ventanas de roble, se encontraba viviendo su sueño, sin malgastar su tiempo como otros, que se dedican a soñar su vida. Se trataba de una expedición, una travesía cuyo fin para algunos era hallar seres y criaturas desconocidas, pero que para él significaba encontrar su tan ansiada libertad, sin los miedos y represiones de su padre, lejos del renombre de su abuelo y del menosprecio del mundo. Porque Rolf había ido a enterrarse al bosque más recóndito del mundo para encontrarse a sí mismo, pero encontró algo más…

No estaba tan solo como aparentaba, como él habían tres muchachos, un hombre y dos mujeres, que querían hacerse de fama y de aventuras, todos ellos dirigidos por un viejo explorador, mentor y guía elegido por los superiores, el cual debía enseñar todos sus secretos de supervivencia y observación antes de retirarse definitivamente la próxima primavera, terminando así su noble labor con la humanidad y la naturaleza.

Sin embargo, todos ellos se encontraban sumergidos en su particular mundo de fantasía, o, al menos, eso pensaba él, inmerso como estaba, en sus cada vez más turbulentos pensamientos, los cuales viajaban entre recuerdos, planes y el presente, pero cuyo término convergía siempre en un mismo punto: ella.

¿Qué sería?, ¿acaso su larga cabellera?, ¿sus grandes y luminosos ojos?, ¿su curiosidad y talento nato?, o tal vez, era el conjunto, la extraña armonía que la delataba aún en las más profundas tinieblas, aquello que la convertía en un ser casi celestial, indudablemente sabia y simplemente única.

Porque ella siendo una mente más allá de lo brillante, tenía un halo de inocencia y de ternura, tan dulce, tan delicado, y cuya mezcla conformaba a la persona más fascinante que hubiese conocido alguna vez.

Todo estos remolinos eran extraños para él que siempre se había considerado a si mismo un lobo solitario, un ser casi misántropo, alejado de la sociedad y más interesado en los animales que en las personas.

—Hola— Y de pronto, como invocada por la luz de su homónimo, Luna apareció a su lado, con su voz de hada y sus andares de musa.

Tal vez, alguien más tímido y más cobarde hubiese huido, rechazando su energía como el ignorante a lo desconocido. Pero Rolf era un aventurero, y ella, su más grande aventura.

— Hola—. El contraste entre sus voces aún patente, la sonrisa tímida de ella y los nervios en la boca del estómago de él, el astro siendo ocultado por nubes caprichosas y una lágrima brillando en la mejilla del ángel.

La sientes temblar a tu lado y, tomando un riesgo impulsivo, la abrazas por los hombros, cobijando a tu misterio personal.

— La extraño—. Y tú te preguntas quién es aquella que la hace llorar y cómo puedes reparar su corazón intranquilo y roto.

— Hoy es su cumpleaños, y su aniversario de muerte—. Mientras tu chaqueta es empañada por su silencioso dolor, tú te permites detallar sus facciones delicadas, el cada vez más azul de sus ojos, y acariciar lentamente su cabello.

— Era brillante, ¿sabes?, y no importaba que tan cansada u ocupada estuviera, siempre me leía un cuento antes de dormir y me arrullaba hasta que no la sentía. Pero un día se tardaba demasiado y bajé a buscarla, se encontraba concentrada en algo, y me quedé observándola desde la puerta, admirando su belleza. De repente, hubo un estallido de luces, y ya no había más alegría en su mirada, ni sonrisas cálidas, ni historias de magia, ni canciones de cuan, quedaron solo un cuerpo vacío, un grito desgarrador y dos corazones rotos. Aún la extraño. Se llamaba Aurora, mamá—.

Su relato dejó un aura de melancolía y una sensación de tristeza admiración en tu pecho. Sin premeditarlo, te inclinaste para profanar sus suaves pétalos de alma de niña y cuerpo de diosa.

Mientras, las nubes abandonan la Luna Llena que, más brillante que nunca, dispersa las sombras de la noche así como ella tus temores cuando devuelve ese movimiento dulce de sus labios, cantando su ritmo personal.

Porque así como el amanecer mata las pesadillas de la noche, esperas ser capaz de remediar sus recuerdos, como ella ha hecho con los tuyos.

Sin embargo, esta vez te limitas a sonreír, viendo ante tus ojos el espectáculo más hermoso del mundo, con sus ojos brillantes y mejillas sonrosadas, su belleza brillando en tu vida solo comparable con un amanecer a medianoche.


End file.
